


You and Jason Todd

by Butterlamp



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Gay, Gotham City - Freeform, Healing, M/M, Magic, Organized Crime, Rescue, Shapeshifting, Smut, Titans 2018, Torture, Wizardy, fluff/angst, gay superheroes, sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: A big thanks to multireese for inspiring and giving me permission to write this. Please go check out his tumblr.
Relationships: Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to multireese for inspiring and giving me permission to write this. Please go check out his tumblr.

Jason Todd was undercover at The Black Mask Club, when Bruce gave him the job of watching Roman Sionis he assumed it would be all booze and babes. The boy wonder sat in the back dressed in a white hoodie. From where he sat he had prefect view of Roman and his capos there was a new one about Jason’s age he wore a green v-neck and jeans with an occult amulet. 

Roman began speaking to the mayor who didn’t seem to agree with whatever Sionis had suggested then Roman cocked his head towards the boy who came over and held the amulet in front of the mayor’s face and chanted something under his breath. Both the amulet and the mayor’s eyes glowed for a second and that’s when Roman handed the mayor a contract who signed it without hesitation. This kid was clearly a wizard or magic user of some kind but he couldn’t help but feel bad as he saw the Black Mask begin rubbing the very uncomfortable wizard’s shoulders and whispering in his ear. The kid seemed to brush Roman off and head for the back door.

Jason followed the boy out the back making sure to stay out of Sionis’s line of sight. Stepping out into the alley, Jason felt the cold air brush his face causing him to shiver. “Why are you following me? Spoke a voice from the shadows. Whirling around, Jason saw nobody just shadows. “I saw you last time I was here and I never forget a pretty face, I’d like to see it again” Jason said cautiously eying the darkness. “Haha alright” a chuckle echoed throughout the alleyway as a figure emerged from the shadow. If there was one thing you could say about Jason Todd it was that he’s smooth. “You’re not so bad yourself, I’m Y/N and you ?” “I’m Jason, Jason Todd” the boy wonder said grinning. “So you come here often ?” He saw Y/N smile “Wow cliche much? But yeah I kinda work here. ” Y/N confidence seemed to wane for a second before saying “If you want a drink or something? I get them for free. The old Todd charm was working and maybe he could get some info from this boy as well. “Sure a drink sounds nice” 

Upon reentering the club Jason noticed the mayor was nowhere to be seen and neither was Roman. The boys sat a the bar and after ordering their drinks, began to talk. “So tell me about yourself, Y/N” Jason said flashing his best smile. “ Uh, let’s see, I go to Gotham high, work at an awesome night club and uhhh....” Y/N trailed off and stared fearfully across the room. Jason looked to see Roman Sionis his arms around two women waltzing towards them. “Oh shit um I gotta go but um here” you say handing Jason an obsidian black card. “Wait what‘do I do with this ?!” Jason calls after you.”You know what to do with it when the time comes” Y/N says as him, Roman and the two girls disappear into the crowd.

To be continued...


	2. Santeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 it starts from Jason’s point of view and then switches to Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A a big thanks to Multireese for helping to give me inspiration for this.

Jason’s POV 

It had only been a week or so since the two of you met and you told Bruce about him. He seemed more concerned that the Black Mask had added a wizard to his ranks. I couldn’t stand the guy sometimes he so cold and distant all the damn time. I didn’t know how I knew but I knew Y/N is a good person and that they deserved way better than this. As I lay on my bed at Wayne manor thinking of them with their soft skin and kind eyes and juicy looking lips. A knock on the door broke my train of thought “ I’m sorry to interrupt master Jason but master Bruce has requested you in the Batcave immediately.” Spoke Alfred poking his head through my open door. 

Descending the hidden staircase to the Batman’s secret underground lair. I couldn’t help look at the souvenirs Batman had taken and place throughout the cave. Their was the giant penny, the T-Rex and the Joker’s giant playing card and no matter how much time I saw them I still couldn’t get over how epic they looked. 

Walking past the Batmoblie I saw the dark knight and my foster father seated at the bat-computer. Batman spun around in his chair to face me “Jason we have reports that Black Mask and his crew and going to be preforming a deal down at the abandoned coat factory in the Narrows. With your knowledge of the area I feel your best suited to preform recon.”I couldn’t believe that I’d get the chance to see Y/N so soon maybe even save their life.

“I ‘m all over it Bats don’t worry about a thing” I said flashing my most confident smile. He rolled his as I think but a couldn’t tell from under with that cowl on. “ Jason you are not to intervene unless civilians are endangered, recon only!” Batman reinforced “ Don’t worry Bats I’m on it” I repeated “But I”ll call for backup if I need you” I said a bit more seriously.

So I hopped on my motorcycle and headed for the Narrows

Y/N’s POV 

This was strange Roman didn’t normally make you come with him for his more nefarious business. Though you tried to put the thought that you were about to witness maybe even help do something awful, you knew you w probably right.

You hated what you did for Sionis but were else were you going to go or do. If you left you’d be hunted by Roman’s goons and probably the GCPD, hell maybe even Batman would be on your trail. You thought about why you didn’t give Jason your number he seemed so nice but the van coming to a halt snapped you from your thoughts. 

“We’re here” Roman said placing the titular Black Mask upon his face. You got out over the van and surveyed your surroundings. We were in what looked like an abandoned clothing factory, dust and cobwebs littered the rusted equipment and the moonlight poured in through a hole in the ceiling. You saw the dealers unboxing a wooden crate for Roman who waved you over. You stared into the crate and there lay before you was the biggest ruby you had ever seen. “Uh Roman sir why do you need th- ahh!!-“ 

You were suddenly cut off by a long black whip cracking down and snatching the ruby from its crate.“Catwoman I knew you’d come” but just as the Black Mask said those words, the boy wonder stepped into the light 

“ You guys are going down !” Robin cried lunging at Catwoman who backflipped over his head kicking him from the rafters and to the floor. “Catch me if ya can birdie ahaha!” the woman in leather cackled grabbing the celling beam with her whip and then flinging herself through the hole in the roof. 

“After her !” shouted Sionis “I’ve got her!” You reply. Squeezing into yourself and spreading your arms like wings, feathers swirl around you as you take the shape of a hawk. Flying by Robin’s head you recognized something about his face. What was that Jason no it couldn’t be , could it?! 

Soaring after the leather clad lady as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop laughing her sultry laugh all the way. “Kakawww!!” You cry dive bombing Catwoman slashing her back. She’s sent falling down into the dark alleyways and the cold concrete. All of a sudden a dark shadow hurtled by snatching up the cat bulgar mid-fall. The shadowy figure landed on the nearest rooftop dropping Catwoman from his arms. 

You fly forward roosting upon the rooftop’s pigeon coop which was engulfed in darkness. You watch as the Batman stood to full height and Catwoman brushes herself off. “What are you doing here Kyle ?” spoke the Bat. “Well I heard the Mask was getting in an Egyptian Ruby and it sounded so delectable I just had to have it” said the Cat running her hands across the suit’s pecs. He grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes “Where’s Robin ?!” He said firmly. “ Why little boy blunder,He’s with the Mask of course. I’m sorry but he might already be dead or worse.” she said to him with an aloof empathy.Batman released her from his grasp and stared broodingly off in the direction of the factory wear house. “I’m sorry Bats I know you love Justin.” Catwoman said putting a hand on his shoulder. “it’s Jason.Beat now it Cat or your going away too.” 

As Catwoman slinks off into the Gotham night.

Jason you thought, oh shit that really was Jason, you knew that this was your chance to finally do the right thing! With a mighty flap of your wings you were human again. “Wait Batman don’t go let me help.”“Who are you ?” the Bat said perched on the ledge ready to exit. “I’m Y/N but you can call me Santeria, maybe Jason mentioned me?”

You say hopefully, the Batman stares for a second “ Your that wizard boy that works for Sionis, Why should I believe you?” says the Batman skeptically. He was right but an idea runs through your head. You bite your thumb and with the blood you draw a magic circle and your hand ignites with a bright blue flame.“ On this infernal contract I pledge to rescue Jason Todd lest I pay hell on earth. Do you accept?” The Batman appears taken aback “No Y/N I think your display proves enough. You can help.”

You exhale and smear the symbol from your infernal appendage which extinguishes. 

“Alright here’s what I need you to do”

To be continued...


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Multiereese for giving me the inspiration and base for this story. Oh and chapter 4 is pretty much gonna be Jason Todd smut.

You arrived at Roman’s specified hideout,

a grungy Brownstone on the east side. Stepping through the door and alerting the two guards of your presence they shortly informed Sionis. 

Sitting down across from your boss and goons with a sly smile. “I don’t know what your so godamn pleased about, we caught Robin so where’s the cat broad ?” Roman said slamming his fist on the table angrily. 

“Oh I’ve got something much better!” You say proudly pulling a doll sized figure out of your satchel bag and placing it on the table. The figure was the Batman, shrunken to the size of a mouse.

The crew at the table stared and marveled at the tiny man.

“So how’d you bag the Batman all by yourself huh Y/N?” Your boss questioned. 

“Well the Bat showed up to Catch the Cat but she escaped, so I distracted the Batman then used a shrinking spell as he was leaving.” You say grinning evilly. 

“How’s about you bring our friend here back to full size so we can greet him properly.” Asked the Black Mask. 

“Well I’m sorry boss but I can’t do that, the spell just has to wear off” you respond 

“So where’s the boy wonder anyway ?” You ask. “ The little shit’s down in the basement ,come on.” Roman says leaving his and walking across the room to a door. You follow behind him as you two descend the stairs entering the basement. The room was filthy and towards the back lay Robin on a dirty mattress his arms chained to the wall. 

A tray of bloodied torture implements sat beside the beaten to a pulp boy wonder. Your heart broke just looking at him, he was stripped of his utility belt and his suit looked worse for wear. 

“I can see you’ve already done a number on him boss” you say trying to seem nonchalant and aloof. “Hehe Sure did, that little bitchboy needed to learn some manners” Roman sneered “Isn’t that right Robbie ?” He said grabbing Robin’s chin and socking him in the jaw “Pttt!” Robin spat blood right into Roman’s face. “Fuck you I’m totally gonna kick your ass when I get free!” Robin said weakly. The Black Mask grabbed a knife from the tray and plunged into the boy’s side.”Errgghah!” The boy screamed in pain, you knew you had to do something. “Um mr.Sionis sir why don’t you let me take over here” you say gesturing to the strung up hero. “Sure why not I got some er important business to take care of anyway” Black Mask says walking back up the stairs and shutting the door behind him. 

Breathing a deep sigh of relief you turn to Robin and slump down next to him. He yelps as you yank Sionis’s knife from his side but placing your hand over the wound the bleeding stops instantly.“ Why are you helping me?” he says. You stare at him for a minute “Why shouldn’t I ?” You retort.“Just answer the fucking question man.” Robin says. You laugh and smile “I don’t know,I guess maybe I got a little attached to you Jason.” The boy seems surprised “How’d you know it was me huh ?” 

“Dude your mask covers like what ? 20% of your face I could it was you pretty quick.”

Jason smiles sheepishly “So your like here to rescue me right ?” 

“Will just have to wait and see Jaybird” you say sighing.

“What’d you call me?” He looks at you strangely. “Jaybird like Jason but a bird because your Robin. Ugh I’m sorry that’s really stupid now that I say it loud.” You say. “Yeah pretty stupid but kinda cute.” He says back causing you to blush. 

You sit there in silence for a little while, both of you unsure what to say. Not sure what to do you pull a bottle of blue nail polish from the ether. Jason stares at you while you begin painting your nails. “You can’t be fucking serious!” He says to you. “Oh if you’ve got something else to pass the time I’d love to psee it.” You say to him smugly “But if you want I could do you instead tough guy?” You offer and to your surprise he smiles then nods upwards towards his bound hands. You sat up took off his left glove and start painting.

“Duuude!! It’s been like twenty minutes, what are you waiting on Batman?!?” He groans. You glare at him “Yeah actually and it’s only been ten minutes chill out.” You say. CRASH!!! The sudden noise from upstairs startles you both. “And that’s my cue” you say getting up and retrieve a white key made of bone and stuck it in the shackles that instantly.“Can you walk ?” You ask him. “Sure can it’s everything else that’s broken.” He says. “Alright lets go!”

You ignite a fireball in your palm and fling it into the gas pipe across the room. A small explosion booms then the walls and ceiling begin to catch fire. Running after the boy wonder up the stairs and through the door. 

“Take my hand Robin” you say pulling a green hourglass out from around your neck and turning it over. Robin grips your hand as time all around you slows to a near halt. Walking through the room Robin grabs his utility belt but stops in awe. He gawks about the room watching objects mid-break, goons mid-attack and finally the Batman in the midst of slamming Roman’s masked face through a table. “Lets go!” You say yanking the young hero by the arm and out the door. Just as you shut the do,the last grain of sand falls in the hourglass and the commotion behind the door restarts.

Robin puts his utility belt back on while watching the fire you set cover the building. As the goons rush out and flee a crash sounds and you look up to Batman bursting through the upstairs window and the Black Mask not far behind. Batman stuck the landing and nodded to both boy approvingly “Were going” Batman said walking away from the burning complex. A sudden hand on your shoulder causes you to whirl around it was the Black Mask himself “You godman rat !” He growled. “Hi-ya bitch!”Quickly and without warning Robin roundhouse kicked the Black Mask to the ground and cuffed him. “Thank you Robin”

“Don’t mention it.” He says to you “Oh and hold on tight.” He adds.

With him pulling you close and you squeezing his waist, Jason kisses you passionately then fires his grapple gun and both of you fly away into the night sky.


	4. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut baby smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Multireese go check out their tumblr.

Swinging through the city with a Jason was exhilarating the feeling of the cold Gotham air whooshing past you. But you could see from Jason’s face he was very clearly in pain though he was doing his best to hide it. “How much farther is the Batcave?” You asked him. “Chill it’s right up here” he said wincing. The pair of you soared down towards a boarded up tunnel. Jason’s fingers fumbled with the grapple gun releasing the cord to fast sending you both tumbling to the ground. Jason quickly maneuvers so to take the brunt of the fall. Robin lands hard on the asphalt with a sickening crunch! 

You shake Jason he groans, he’s conscious just barely. “Jason how do you get into the cave?” “Ehhh...uh this way” Jason groans out and leads you into the boarded up tunnel. You put his arm over your shoulder acting as his cane. The injured Robin presses a brick on the wall opening a secret passage way. The two of descend the passage going deeper into the bowels of the city, finally the passage ends in a large steel door. Jason presses a panel on the door and a ray of light scans his face with a beep the door opens. You stare in awe as you look around the Batcave. “It’s so amazing wow!” You exclaim. “Yeah bro it’s pretty great” so blood comes out with his words. 

“Jay I need to get you somewhere you can lie down!” You say worriedly. Jason nods and walks to the elevator across the room with your help. The pair ascend from the catacombs of the Batcave to the lavish embrace of the manor above. He gestures up the stairs and to his room. Entering Jason’s bedroom the first thing you notice is how fancy it is, four poster bed, silk sheets and expensive looking decor. You lay him down on the rug in front of the bed. 

“Alright I need you take lose the suit so I can heal you Jay” you tell him. He nods and turn on his side,lifting up his cape he presses a pair of latches on his back and the chest plate loosens. You pull the top off his body and gaze in awe at the injured boy. His body looks sculpted like a Greek god, bulging biceps, large defined pecs and a six pack that could cut glass. “Gains bro” Jason says smiling through bloodstained teeth. You take a deep breath “Do you have any other injuries?” You ask. Jason points to his right leg then he smirks “I don’t mind if you go below the utility bet if ya know what I mean.” You roll your eyes then unbuckle his belt and start to pull his pants down. He’s left in a pair of tight black briefs and looking past them you can tell his hasn’t skipped leg day, running a hand across his muscular thigh. 

“Okay let the healing commence” you say emitting a bright green glow from your hands. You rub your glowing palms across his body first on his handsome face feeling his sharp features. Then down his neck to his chest were you feel him break out in goosebumps as you graze his soft pink nipples and the black hair around them. Your hands flow down along his abs and seal up the gash on his side. As your fingers brush his bulge you feel it start to grow but you continue to his legs that snap back into place. Now finished Jason pulls you in for a kiss “Thank you Y/N I don’t know how to pay you back” he says to you. “Oh I know a way” you say grinning gesturing towards him then his bed.

“Okay lemme grab a condom and-“ you cut Jason off “No need” you say then squeezing his arm he watches as a glowing ring of letters forms on his wrist. “Your so amazing” he says standing up and pulling down his briefs. He has a nice curved 8 inch cut cock with closely trimmed black pubes and shaved balls. Jason pushes you on the bed unbuttoning your shirt and kissing your neck. You reach behind him and squeeze his ass it’s firm but also soft, your on the bed now shirtless and watching as he undoes your zipper. Before you know your naked and he’s over you peppering your body with kisses. “Jason let me be on top “ you say fluttering your lashes, he looks hesitant but moves over letting you move above him. 

You stare down at this ripped young man and think how did I get so lucky. You put a hand on his shoulder then begin sucking his nipple it’s soft and tender but you can feel it grow harder. He folds his arm back and you lick his armpit your tongue tasting the sweaty hair. Jason grips your hair and guides your head down to his cock “Suck bitch” he commands. Your wrap your lips around the head the release and run your thumb along his glans. He writhes in pleasure at the touch, as your mouth engulfs his cock again your hand finds it’s way to his abs, the sturdy sculpted flesh is pleasant to the touch. Pre-cum oozes with your mouth’s removal.

“Put it in you know you want this ass” He says lifting up and spreading his legs. You stare at his spread as groping the underside of the cheek. Placing your hand on his chest you positioning yourself and thrust ! He winces and squirms at first, you can tell he’s never been the bottom before. “You okay we don’t have to do this” you say but he just grins “What don’t think I can take it like a man?” he says. Smirking you begin to push more in while he moans in pleasure. You push in and out more and more as Jason’s cries intensity until you feel his body quiver “ah dude I think-I think I’m gonna Oahhhaaahhh!!!!” You feeling the climax too as hot sticky liquid plasters your skin and enters Jason’s hole. 

You collapse on top of the hunky boy wonder. “That was sooo good dude!” He says to you as you roll off his body. “Yeah best I’ve ever had” you say back. “Hey the bathroom’s there if you wanna get cleaned up ?” He say pointing at a door across the room. “Yeah” you say getting up “Are you coming?” “Oh I already did baby” he quips. You roll your eyes and grab his hand “Come on” “The cums on you bro” he says smirking and you can’t help but giggle. Walking into the pristine bathroom you hear the water run as Jason turns on the shower. The shower is huge easily big enough for three people with four shower heads on its walls.

Jason hands you a bar of soap and turns around. He has a great ass square but round and firm but soft. You rub the soap between his cheeks and let the water rinse his pinkish hole. Then he takes the soap from you and begins to scrub your body covering your skin in suds and letting the water wash them away. “Your so hot” he says to and you smile “Same to you Jaybird” Jason pushes you into the shower wall roughly sucking on your neck leaving a deep purple hickey. Shutting off the water and stepping out, Jason tosses you a towel and you both dry yourselves. He leaves the bathroom and slips his briefs back on and you do the same. You both flop down on his bed and then you pull him in for a kiss. The fleeing of his damp hair on your fingers and his luscious pillow lips are amazing. 

“Jay I’m tired” you say yawning and slipping under the covers, Jason does the same and wraps a muscular arm around you. “Is this what love feels like ?” He says gazing into your eyes. “I don’t know but I bet it’s close” you say smiling and kissing him again. You lay your head on his chest and he says “You gonna stat the night?” You look up into his eyes “I’ll stay the night.” And in Each other’s arms you drift off to sleep.


End file.
